When Ash meets Danny Phantom
by ashley77777
Summary: Well, I forgot to tell you about Ash, so here she is in full glory! Will Ash be able to handle the human world, will Danny have a crush on Ash? Find out inside! Rated T, and TXS and DXADannyXAsh
1. Chapter 1

**How Ash and Danny Fenton/Phantom met.**

**Chapter One: My life is over as we know it.**

Ash Ann We looked out of her castle's window, she sighed and looked at all the Ghosts that could go out, she was the Ghost Zone's Princess, and she couldn't even go out for crying out loud! She's not really dead like every other ghost is, and her Mom and Dad are dead too, she's just a fourteen year old that's looking for life outside the Ghost Zone.

"What's wrong, sweety?" said Ash's Mom and entering the room.

"Oh, nothing." She said and smiled her fakest smile ever to her Mom.

"Okay…… Well since it's your Birthday today and your fourteen, I'm going to gave you this!" said Ash's Mom and gave her a pink box with a red ribbon on it. Ash opened it and found inside a necklace, it was a locket and it was made out of real gold, also it was a heart shape and had all kinds of carvings on it.

"Ohhhh……. Thank you Mom!" said Ash and put on the locket and hugged her Mom.

"It's been pasted down threw out on family." Said Ash's Mom and then let go of Ash, "Your Dad said that you can leave this nasty old place once your fourteen, so go out and have some fun fighting the stupid Box Ghost!" said Ash's Mom to Ash.

"Oh, really Mom?!" said Ash as she jumped up and down.

"Really!" she said and opened Ash's window with the touch of her finger.

As Ash flew off she smiled at her Mom and touched her locket. Then she stopped at the Ghost Zone's main Ghost Zone about an hour later.

"Wha…" said Ash and touched it, it opened for her and she flew in, she stopped and looked at a kid her age and he turned into a Ghost.

"W-Who are you?" she said to him.

"You mean you've never heard of me?" said the boy to Ash, she shook her head a no to him, "Danny Phantom. And you are?"

"Ash Ann We, the Ghost Zone's Princess, and the weakest." Said Ash to Danny and sighed.

"Oh, are you Japanese? Because 'We' is a Japanese name?" said Danny to Ash.

"No, my Grandmother on my Dad's side is, but my Dad isn't Japanese." Said Ash and smiled, "I wouldn't like to be Japanese anyway."

"Wow, all I know is my Aunt is from the country and she's crazy!" said Danny and went wide eyed.

"My cousin is crazy too; she's all like 'Uh……. LETME HAVE SOME COOKIES!!!' then she chase's you until you give her one." Said Ash.

"That's crazy." Said Danny and sat down on the floor, so did Ash. They started to talk about there life and parents and also sisters.

"So, Jazz knows that you're a full Ghost and your parents do too?" said Ash to Danny.

"Uh….. No. I guess spending all that time in your castle you don't really know who I am." Said Danny and laughed.

"Fine, who are you then?" Said Ash to Danny.

"Danny Fenton, a kid who went into the Ghost Zone one day and came out as Halfa Ghost." Said Danny and turned into a human to show Ash that he's telling the truth. Ash gasped and started to poke him, her hand went right threw him!

"Wow! Hrm…….. How do you really do that?" said Ash to Danny.

"If you're planning on turning into halfa Ghost, you can't. But anyway, just think of you as a human/Ghost." Said Danny and smiled, "If you want to you can try it, but eh….. I don't know if you'll turn into one."

"Okay." Said Ash and she did what Danny said and she wore a dark pink dress that went to her knees, she had brown hair that went to the middle to her back and blue eyes, also dark pink boots that went to her knees too. She did that and two pink loops went up and down like Danny's and she turned into a human.

"Uh……. I guess I was wrong. But what will your parents say about it?" said Danny and frowned.

"I don't know, but I know that princesses aren't going to lie, and in the rules that halfa's can't be a princess." Said Ash and sighed.

"Well, if you want you can stay here. But I have to ask my Mom and Dad first." Said Danny and started to go into the kitchen and Ash fallowed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: My powers are very powerful.**

"Hi Mom, hi Dad!" said Danny to his parents and smiled at them, "I have something to ask you, my friend Ash here just lost her parents in a car crash and I was just going to the store when I ran into her and right before my and hers eyes some one crashed into her car!" lied Danny and he really looked….. Real on that! "So, she came here because the car crash was close to here and she's a new friend of mine by the way."

I started to fake cry and fell to the floor; Danny kind of looked shocked that I could do that. "M-My parents died so fast." I cried and Mrs. Fenton came by and hugged me.

"It's okay, at least you're okay!" said Mrs. Fenton and let go of e so I can stand up.

"Maybe they're ghosts and we can hunt for them and bring them to you!" said Mr. Fenton and Mrs. Fenton gave that look that gets you to shut up your yap.

"C-Can I just stay here for a few Months, because we were just going to our new house and I was just getting some food when I ran into Danny and well, we just saw that my parents d-died." Ash said and Mrs. Fenton gave her a smile.

"Sure you could! After that you could live with us for a while." Said Mrs. Fenton and then Jazz came down.

"Who's that?" she said and came by Danny, she knew that he was hiding something.

"That's Ash, her parents just died in a car crash." Said Danny and patted Ash on the back to support sort of as she cried again, Jazz did too.

"T-They died right before my eyes." Said Ash to Jazz, she patted her even more.

"Now let's see, the guest room should be good for her, I mean we never get guests anyway!" said Mrs. Fenton and laughed at her joke.

"Okay. But I need some new cloths because all of mine burned as the car did." Said Ash to Mrs. Fenton.

"Okay! Here's fifty bucks to start you off, and you could go the school tomorrow." Said Mrs. Fenton to Ash and gave her the fifty bucks, "Also, your going to school tomorrow too, I'm sure Danny will take you on the tore. Now, what's your full name, sweety?" said Mrs. Fenton to Ash.

"Ashley Ann We. I'm not Japanese, only my Grandpa is, and my Dad doesn't even look like it anymore." Said Ash to Mrs. Fenton.

"Okay! No Danny show Ashley to her room and get her a book so she can read." Said Mrs. Fenton and smiled again, she seemed to smile a lot.

So Danny did and Ash came in his room just to talk about Ghost stuff for a while.

"That was good acting that you did." Said Danny to Ash.

"I did a play when I was 11, so I know my way around. So, those were your parents eh? They seemed nice, but you're Dad just scared me." Said Ash to Danny.

"He scares anyone!" said Danny and laughed at his joke.

"So, uh…… Are you really going to show me around your school tomorrow?" said Ash to Danny.

"Yep, but watch out for Dash, he beats anyone up and me mostly, but he'll just hit on you. And also Tucker my friend, he'll hit on you too." Said Danny to Ash.

"Oh, well I was going to tell you something else, can you train me on how to use my Ghost powers?" said Ash to Danny.

"Well yea, but not much. What? Didn't they ever let you use your powers? Every Ghost has them, even Half Ghosts." Said Danny to Ash.

"No, they just kept me locked up for fourteen yours of my life. I was Home schooled by the way." Said Ash and jumped on Danny's bed and crossed her legs, then sighed, "I bet the food here is better then the Ghost Zones."

"I'll go get you something that everyone likes. Be back!" said Danny and ran out.

Ash sighed and put her head on Danny's pillows and made a star with her arms and legs that everyone does.

'I'm starting to like this world.' She thought to herself, 'And I think that I like Danny.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Being human is fun!**

When Danny came up with some cheese pizza, chips, and Mouton Dew Ash was up and started to eat the pizza.

"I love human food better then the Ghost Zone's food!" said Ash as she took a sip from her pop.

"Wow, was the Ghost Zone's food like awful?" said Danny to Ash.

"Yep, all I had was plan soup and some tea. YUK!" said Ash to Danny and jumped off his bed, "Come on! I want to see the whole town!" said Ash and pulled Danny's hand.

"Okay, okay! But I have to stop at Tuck's first." Said Danny and this time pulled Ash to Tuckers house where his 11 year old twin cousins were fighting. The girl named Nicole was throwing rocks at his door when Danny knocked she threw a rock at him.

"OW!!!" yelled Danny and rubbed his back in pain.

"Sorry, Danny." Said Tucker and coming pout and picked up Nicole and placed her in front of the TV.

"That's okay, but you're Cousin is strong." Said Danny to Tucker and rubbed his back again.

"Yea she is, her twin brother stole her drawing and he tore it up the shreds. So that's why she threw rocks at my door." Said Tucker to Danny.

"That's a reason to be mad." Said Ash to Tucker.

"Who's she?" said Tucker to Danny.

"Ash and she's the princess of the Ghost Zone." Said Danny to Tucker.

"Oh, do you want to be my Girlfriend?" said Tucker to Ash and piping up.

"Uh…. No!" said Ash then kicked Tucker in the leg real hard.

"OW!" yelled Tucker and started to hop on one foot.

"TUCKKKKKKKKKKKKER!!!!!!!!" yelled someone from up stares.

"Uh, oh. I got to go." Said Tucker then rushed off then Ash and Danny did too.

While Ash was getting some of her cloths, she asked Danny if he'll say if he likes it or not.

"Fine, but after this were going to look for CD's." said Danny and sat down on one of the chairs outside of the girls dressing room.

"Be back!" said Ash and rushed to the dressing room with about 30 cloths in her hands.

When Ash came out with blue jeans and a brown top on Danny did a thumbs up.

Then she came out with a dark pink dress witch was strapless and had blue flowers on it. Danny's eyes popped out and Ash took it as a yes.

With about like 10 others she got about five pants and shirts and also a dress on sale, with all of it was about 30 bucks.

"Now lets go to the CD store." Said Danny and hoot Ash's hand, for once in her life she blushed.

Danny found his CD and Ash got Aly and A.J into the Rush just for kicks.

When Ash and Danny got home Ash hugged Danny and said, "Thank you! No boy would ever do that with me!" then kissed him on the cheek and ran to her room. Ash just stood there and just blushed.


End file.
